One True Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tempe used to be part of NCIS. Then she went to work with bones full time. Now she is crushed that Booth doesn't want her she goes to the one true family she ever had. To her brothers and team. Her One True Family... Tony/Leyla McGee/Abby Kate/Ari Ziva/OC Tempe/?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tempe used to be part of NCIS. Then she went to work with bones full time. Now she is crushed that Booth doesn't want her she goes to the one true family she ever had…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Temperance was crushed that Booth had rejected her. She was sorry she didn't take the chance before. But it was the day she was raped by one criminal a few years ago. She just couldn't think straight. She had a sons and daughters. As much as she wanted to get rid of them her family told her they would help her. Her ONE TRUE FAMILY. Who knew everything about her. The key to her past was at NCIS. She had been a Federal Agent. One of the best Gibbs had ever trained other than Tony and Tommy.

She missed them Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ari, Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny. She had found Tony and Tommy first a few years before NCIS. They were actually triplets siblings separated at birth. When they found each other they were as close as ever. They could sense what each other was thinking. They had that weird triplet connect you could only read about. So when Tony and Tommy got the job at NCIS. Tempe tried out showing Gibbs she was just like her brothers and could do things that they could do just as well.

They worked as a four person team, with Abby and Ducky. That was until Kate came along. She had been secret service and Gibbs offered Kate a job. Tempe liked Kate even if Kate and Tony were consistory bickering. Tony, Tommy and Tempe were co-senior field Agents both being the best on the range when firing a gun.

McGee came next a very green probie. That the four always picked on. But they got on well with him. They helped him become the field Agent he is today.

That's when her kidnappers came in when she figured out Ari wasn't behind anything. It was HIS twin Mriv. Mriv kidnapped Kate and Tempe and held them for a number of days. In which time he raped Tempe to see if he could get answers out of Kate but both remained strong not to tell him. Tempe at called for Tony in her head once she figured out where she was. A SWAT and NCIS team where on them. Mriv was killed by their boss and Ari, two shots to the head. When Tony untied her she threw herself into his arms sobbing. Kate explained what happened and that Ari was trying to save them. Gibbs, Tommy and Tony were furious they wanted to bring back Mriv and torture him a little. They were cautious of Ari but he proved to be a good man. So Gibbs asked him if he wanted to get out from under his father. Ari said yes and became Federal Agent Haswari.

That's when she found out she was pregnant she didn't want to kill them so her family said they would always be there for her and help her raise the little one.

Then Tony got the plague she had been so worried about him. She hadn't been exposed but she knew the likely hood of him surviving weren't good. But he pulled through. That was one thing she had to be happy about.

Tempe was 4 months along when Officer Ziva David joined the team. Ari's sister who had been sent to get him back to Israel. First they didn't know what to make of her or there new Director Jenny Shepherd. But Ziva saved Tempe's life and the babies when an old grudge came back. That forged their friendship. Kate, Ziva, Abby, Tempe and even Jenny would do anything together after work. They even fitted out Tony's three bedroom apartment for the new babies that were due soon. Tony complained they were ruining his manhood. The girls didn't care however.

They got Ziva out from under her father and she became probie Federal Agent David like her brother. Their team was big but effective. That's why they never got split up. Gibbs fought for his team.

She gave birth to two boys and two girls. She named them Katherine Abigail DiNozzo, Jennifer Ziva DiNozzo, Donald Timothy DiNozzo and Jethro Tony DiNozzo. All four where very healthy. Lucky they didn't look like there rapist but their mother Tempe.

When she decided to move on from NCIS she decided to leave the kids in Tony's, Tommy's and the teams care. She was going through a crisis that she needed to solve on her own. They told her to keep in touch and she went to work at the 'Lab' identifying bones. She went under Temperance Brennan not DiNozzo like she had been.

She still visited the team and her babies. But she never told them about her previous life. She didn't trust them enough. She had a hard time trusting people after being in the foster care system and being raped by Mriv.

She did place her trust in Booth. Her she had grown to love in the 6 years of being on this team. She wanted to tell him but couldn't. Then they had this big fight on the anniversary of Mriv's raping of her in front of the whole lab. Booth called her cold hearted and selfish. She had been snapping at everyone lately. Booth said he was moving on with a woman named Hannah because she was not cold hearted. Tempe was crushed she wanted to say what was wrong but couldn't.

She just stormed out of the 'lab' and to her apartment crying. Tears of sorrow and pain.

That was where she was now. Sitting on the couch with a glass of alcohol in her hands her tears had finally stopped. She was now staring into space thinking about happier times. That's when there was a knock on the door. Tempe places her cup down and takes out her spare 6mm.

"Who's there?" Tempe calls cautiously had not been one of Gibbs best and co-senior Agents for nothing she knew all of his rules that the others besides Tony where only still getting.

"Come on Temp. It is me. Let us in", a male voice says

"We know you there", another male voice says

Tempe pulls her gun away and opens the door. To see her triplets Tony and Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Ton, Tom", Tempe says throwing herself into their arms crying

"Let's get out of here. Everyone is at Gibbs's place. They are waiting for you. You will be happier when you see them", Tony says after calming her down with Tommy's help

"Ok. I need to not remember this day", Tempe says getting her coat and bag

"Don't we all", Tony says escorting her to his car

He drives her to Gibbs house where other cars were. Tommy and Tony tried talking to her the whole way but she was a bit distant. They go inside and Kate and Abby tackle Tempe in a big hug. Tempe clings to them.

"We know what this day means to you. We wanted to be there early but we had a case", Kate says pulling back so her Best Friend could get hugged by everyone else

"Where are my babies?" Tempe asks

"They are at McGee's place his sister is looking after them and Amira", Gibbs says

"Who is Amira?" Tempe asks forgetting her sorrow for now

"My step-daughter. I married now. Sorry you weren't invited it was quick otherwise she was going to leave the country. Stupid rules", Tony says hands around a beautiful woman

"I am Temperance DiNozzo", Tempe says introducing herself

"Leyla. I am from Afghanistan", Leyla says

"She is Mike's sister in-law. Leyla's first husband died a year ago. She was about to be deported. I liked her so we decided to give it a go. I hope you don't mind", Tony says

"Mike didn't skin you alive?" Tempe asks shocked

She had meet Mike after Gibbs was caught in that explosion with her. She had been lucky with only a couple of broken bones and burns. But Gibbs had been in a coma.

"No. He wanted someone to take care of Leyla and Amira. Gibbs is Amira's godfather", Tony replies

"Will you be Amira's godmother?" Leyla asks

"Of course. But why me? You don't know me", Tempe asks

"Everyone had told me so much about you and I love your children so does Amira. I feel like I know you", Leyla replies

"How old is Amira?" Tempe asks sitting down

"4. You can meet her whenever you want", Leyla says

"Temperance are you ok?" Ducky asks concerned at her fatigue

"Haven't been sleeping well. And got into a fight with my supposedly partner and team today. They said I am was cold-hearted", Tempe says

"THEY SAID WHAT!" Tony shouts

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM", Tommy shouts

Ziva and Ari swear in Hebrew. Jenny puts a hand on Gibbs so he doesn't do something foolish. Kate and Abby hug Tempe.

"You are not cold-hearted. You were raped on this day 8 years ago. By a sociopath", Kate says

"They are right. Would a sociopath agree to be Amira's godmother?" Gibbs asks, "Or help out all those children you have and the ones that are not yours"

"Jethro is right. You are far from a cold person. You were more worried about Gibbs then yourself when you were blown up", Jenny adds

"What about the creepy stalker I had? You stayed with me", Abby adds

"You helped me get a backbone", McGee adds

"You would always talk to me and help me with directions", Jimmy says

"You helped me with my English. I am glad I taught you Hebrew and Arabic", Ziva says

"You helped my get my woman", Ari says looking at Kate

"I am proud of you Tempe. You are not cold hearted", Gibbs says with a tap to the back of the head

"Got you Boss", Tempe says smiling a little

"Good", Gibbs says taking a sip of bourbon

"So who is together other than Tony and Leyla, Gibbs and Jenny, Abby and McGee, Ari and Kate, Tommy and Ziva?" Tempe asks showing her skills

"I have a girlfriend named Bree", Jimmy says

"That is wonderful Jimmy", Tempe says

"What's wrong Temperance?" Ducky asks

"You know you are all truly my family I shouldn't of left", Tempe says

"You can always come back", Gibbs says looking at Jenny

"I think Gibbs team need you back again. I will be happy to reinstate you", Jenny says to Tempe

"What do you say sis?" Tony asks

"I will come back. I like our team much better. We are a family not just a team", Tempe says

"And always will be my dear", Ducky says

Gibbs passes out the scotch and they raise their glasses

"To Federal Agent Temperance DiNozzo who is coming back", Kate says

Everyone clicks their glasses and drinks the scotch. Tempe smiles this is why she loved her family they always knew how to cheer her up and not think about things.

"So what do we do first?" Tempe asks

"You resign. And pack your stuff", Tony says

"Where will I live?" Tempe asks

"Here. I live with Jenny at the moment. The house is yours. Live with the kids in it", Gibbs says throwing her the unused keys

"Thanks Boss. So when do I pack?" Tempe asks

"Now. Tony, Tommy, Kate, Ari, Abby, Ziva you go with her and help. It is best if she is out of there by the end of the weekend", Gibbs orders

"Right Boss", Tony says kissing Leyla and the six of them go to their cars, "Follow me"

"I am glad I have you all Ton", Tempe says as they drive

"You are my triplet sister. I will do anything for you", Tony replies

They are soon at the apartment. Everyone pitches in to pack.

"I need to go to the lab with my resignation. Can you make sure nothing is broken here?" Tempe asks Abby

"Yes ma'am", Abby says with a salute

Tempe laughs and leaves in her car. It was the middle of the night on Saturday morning. No one would be in for Monday and she would be long gone. She packs the stuff that she wanted from her office like her hidden gun and knife. Picks up a few trinkets then writes her letter. She leaves it on Dr Saroyan's desk. She looks at the 'lab' one last time then turns her back. She was now not going to think about this place again. About Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, Caroline and her interns. Her father even she wasn't going to think about. She was going back to her old life a life she loved with true family.

Tempe gets to her apartment at dawn she finds boxes in her family's cars.

"Dr Brennan are you leaving? You still have 3 month's rent paid for", the owner says

"Keep the money. It means little to me. You can have the furniture too. I am only taking some things. Whatever is left behind you can keep or sell", Tempe says

"Thank you Doctor Brennan", the owner says

"Tempe we are nearly ready to go", Tommy calls

"Coming", Tempe says living the owner and going into her apartment

Things were already in boxes. There was nothing personal remaining.

"Is this all you want?" Tony asks

"Yes. Let's go. I am done here", Tempe says with a last look around

"Great!" Tony says lifting some heavy boxes to the car

Tempe goes and picks up her hidden guns and places them in a box.

"Now we can go", Tempe replies carrying the box on guns out of the apartment.

She puts it in the back of Tony's car and gets in.

"Ready?" Tony asks getting in the driving seat

"Yes. More than ready", Tempe replies as Tony drives away

They arrive back at Gibbs now Tempe's house. Gibbs was waiting for them when they all pulled up.

"Jenny want's us at NCIS. We can unpack tonight", Gibbs says

"Ok Boss", they say

"Do I come?" Tempe asks

"Yes she wants to reinstate you. She need to update your contact information and other things. Then she will get you your badge and gun back", Gibbs says

"Ok. Who do I drive with?" Tempe asks

"Me", Gibbs says

Tempe pales a bit but gets in Gibbs car. They arrive at NCIS twenty minutes later.

"She is with me", Gibbs says to security

They work into the Bullpen everything bought back memories for Tempe. Even if it had been over 6 years.

"Go up to the Director. We will be down here when you get back", Gibbs says as the others come in

Tempe walks up to the Director's office and knocks.

"Come in", she says

"Director. As you know I have came to get my job back", Tempe says

Jenny opens a draw and hands out a gun and a badge.

"I have been saving these. I knew one day you will come back. Welcome home Agent Temperance DiNozzo. We will be your emergency contacts?" Jenny asks

"Tony first, Tommy second, Gibbs third, Abby fourth, Kate fifth, McGee sixth, Ducky seventh, Ziva eighth, Jimmy ninth and Ari tenth", Tempe replies

"Ok done. Let's go I have to say it to the others", Jenny says

They walk out and the bull pen was busy with people.

"Everyone!" Jenny calls and work stops

"Some might recognise this woman next to me in case you haven't her name is Temperance DiNozzo. She is re-joining Gibbs MCRT Team. So let's welcome back Agent Temperance DiNozzo", Jenny says clapping

Everyone claps.

Tempe sighs she was back and it did feel right…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_8 Months Later…_

* * *

Booth sat with Sweets his partner in the field. Bones had left without a trace 8 months prior. Everyone was feeling ashamed at how they acted. He still remembers Cam telling him Bones had quit…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Seeley you need to come in", Cam says on the phone_

"_Why? I am really not in the mood for another fight with Bones", Booth says_

"_Just come Booth. You are going to want to see this", Cam says hanging up_

_Booth sighs and grabs his keys and heads to the Jeffersonian. When he gets there it was quiet. Booth goes to Cam's office._

"_What is it Camille?" Booth asks _

"_This", Cam says handing him a letter_

"_What is this?" Booth asks_

"_It is a letter of resignation from Dr Brennan. Effected Immediately. She is gone Seeley her office is also cleared out. WE drove her away", Cam says _

"_I will go to her place and sort this out Camille. Bones is NOT quitting", Booth says _

_Booth drives to Bones's apartment. It was empty of all personal items._

"_Booth anything?" Sweets asks when Booth gets back to the office_

"_Nothing in her apartment that is personal. I putting a BOLO out on her car and checking all flights. I have to find her", Booth says_

"_We will all help get her back. It is our fault she is gone", Sweets says, "I am ashamed to admit it but I might have had a part to play in this. But I want to fix this. So tell me what to do"_

"_Tell the Agents to put a BOLO out on her car. I will check flights. You look into her call history and see if something is there", Booth says _

"_I will. I will get Angela to help me", Sweets says_

_End Flashback_

* * *

But they never did find out what happened to Brennan. She had disappeared. Even Max couldn't find her. All Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, Caroline could do was hope that Brennan would come back and she would let them apologies.

"Booth", Booth says answering his find

"Booth I need you to take this case that landed in my lap it is joint jurisdiction with NCIS. If you hurry you might be on sight before they are. A tip for you they don't like working with other people. So we will have to fight for this. There have been three sets of remains dug up in the woods. 2 our Navy personal and one is an FBI not sure who yet. Get there with your team and see what you can find", Fornell says

"Ok send me the address", Booth says, "Sweets we have a case"

* * *

Tempe had reconnected with her children the past 8 months. Gibbs let her take them to school and pick them up. They were a big team so it was fine. Tempe now felt Gibbs fill the father void again like he did when Tommy, Tony and Herself first started out.

Tempe had, had trouble settling back down but after talking to everyone she went to see a therapist who helped her basically after losing her 'other' family and over the trauma of her rape. But the traces still lingered. She still didn't liked to be touched by males other than those she knew. And she didn't like talking about her 'other family'. She was not exactly mad at them but upset. So she decided to put that life in the past. But she still loved Booth. She didn't think anything would change that. But she couldn't work with him again after what he said to her. She just couldn't.

Tempe got into work after dropping off her quads. And went straight to her teams bullpen.

"Morning Tempe", Tony says kissing his sisters cheek

"How is Leyla?" Tempe asks

"Can't wait to have this baby out of her. She still has a month to go. She is scary when she is angry like you", Tony says

"Thanks Tony but I am not that scary", Tempe says

"Yes you are", Tommy says kissing his sisters cheek

"Kate, Ziva help me out here", Tempe asks

"You know we can gang up on the you with Abby of course", Kate says smirking

"We can always rope Jenny into helping", Ziva adds

"Ok you win", Tony says backing down

"Morning Tempe", McGee says

"Morning Tim", Tempe says

"Morning Temperance", Ari says

"Morning Ari. So where is Gibbs?" Tempe asks

"Should be here soon", Ziva says

Tempe nods and sits at her desk and checks her email. After she had left she had changed her email account and phone number. So that she wouldn't be bothered by her past 'life'.

"Gear up", Gibbs barks

Tempe immediately goes for her gear. She places her gun in its holster and grabs her pack.

"What we got Boss?" Tommy asks

"2 dead marines in the forest the third is FBI. So we can expect a fight. Jenny said we will get lead because 2 of the bodies are marines. But I don't put it past the FBI to try and get there first", Gibbs says, "Tim, Tempe, Kate in the car with me. Tom, Tony, Ziva and Ari in the truck"

"On your six boss", everyone says

* * *

"Cam, Clark what have we got?" Booth asks

"Not sure yet. But one is intact. A lance Corporal Thomas Edwards. They might have been killed the same way", Cam says

"What did this to the remains?" Booth asks

"Coyotes. Wild Dogs. I will check when I get back to the lab", Hodgins says

"Time off death? On the lance Corporal?" Booth asks

"Won't know till we get him back to the lab", Cam says

"Agent Booth NCIS is here", a police officer says

"Great", Booth mutters

"Your contaminating my crime scene", Gibbs says

"It is ours since there is a dead FBI Agent down there", Booth says

"There are TWO marines down there. Your Director already gave us the lead on this investigation. But we have to keep you in the loop that was the deal. Now step aside for my team to do it's work", Gibbs says

"Who exactly are you?" Booth asks

"Special Agent Gibbs", Gibbs says showing his badge

"Special Agent Booth FBI", Booth says showing his badge

Gibbs eyes narrow at Booth recognising that name he hoped Tempe would be able to work this case she was a expect in all fields and this was a case he could use her.

"Ari has Ducky arrived yet?" Gibbs barks

"Just pulled up with Jimmy", Ari says

"Who are you?" Booth asks

"Special Agent Ari Haswari NCIS", Ari says

"Booth FBI", Booth says

Ari's jaw clenched. He had to rein in his temper. So this was the man that broke Tempe's heart. Well he would be sure to help Tony and Tommy get back at him for that.

"Ari, Tommy scout the area see if you can find anything, Ziva interview the witnesses, Tim bag and Tag, Kate sketch, Tony photograph the scene. Tempe with me we are going to see the victims", Gibbs barks

"Boss do we know what we are dealing with…", Tempe says looking at Booth

"Bones?" Booth asks

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
